Here Is Where We Meet
by Sweetgrl8403
Summary: It has been eleven years since Erik and Christine have seen one another. Christine and Raoul relocate to London with their only son. Erik is living in London with his wife and has re-established his career as an architect amongst the wealthy. Will the two cross paths in their new lives? Based on Leroux, Kay and ALW stage musical.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

London, England June 2, 1892

"My dear, I just don't understand why we have to engage with the British royals?" Christine de Chagny complained to her husband. It was a hot, summer day and the Vicomte de Chagny had just moved his family from France into the richest part of London. He was going to work with the royal family and Christine, his wife was the mother of their son, Charles.

The de Chagny's had a rough time in France maintaining their rank. The Vicomte married an opera singer which wasn't suitable for someone of his stature. It embarrassed the family and hurt Raoul's reputation, especially making headlines that he was caught up in some major drama at the Opera Garnier due to the actress he was engaged and eventually married to. They stayed in France for eleven years after their marriage, but with their child, it was almost as if Raoul had been preparing to take the job in London instead of continuing to work with the royal government in France. He prepared their son with the best education money could buy making Charles fluent in English, for the one day when they would relocate across the English Channel.

Christine sat on a sofa in the front room fanning herself as the sun shined brightly radiating heat throughout the entire house. This smaller townhouse was their city house; they would look in a few weeks for a summer estate in the country to purchase. She watched as the moving men brought in more furniture through the front door and Raoul managed them. Charles their 11 year old son came down the stairs after checking out the bedrooms and asked his mother when they would be bringing in his desk.

"Oh Charles, I don't know where it is yet, but it will be here and I promise you will be able to draw some more as soon as they get it moved in and upstairs." He gave a boyish sigh and sat down beside her.

"I just don't want to lose the ideas in my head." Christine smiled at Charles and tousled his hair,

"You're just such a genius, you're going to do something great one day, I promise." She said giving him a wink. Raoul hated when his son's genius came through, it was almost as if Charles would unknowingly reveal to the world the secret Raoul tried to keep.

They never talked about it, husband and wife. Raoul wasn't even sure if Christine figured it out, she always seemed so innocent to things. Did she really think that one night with another man could not produce a child? Raoul always knew, he knew the minute she told him she was with child. He definitely knew with the complications she had during the delivery, her and Charles both almost died and Raoul knew there was only one man that could possibly produce a child to give that much complication to his beloved wife. But obviously, throughout all the trials their relationship had been through, their marriage was stronger than most.

The Next Day

"Sir, if you don't mind we could possibly take inside and get out of this heat." A rich, younger man with a skinny build and a cheerful smile on his face gestured to the man whom he was meeting. The two men took a seat in the somewhat desolate pub that afternoon. The younger of the two ordered a darker beer while the older, quiet and mysterious one ordered a shot of cognac. Finally the quiet, older one reached into the leather drawing case he had brought with him, pulling out some larger sketches and placing them on the table.

"This is what I have drawn up for the additional wing of the Baron's estate." The younger man looked over it and they talked about contracting and construction time for about an hour before the architect excused himself and left the pub. Stepping outside, he put his hat on and pulled it down shielding his face from the bright sun. He began to walk in the direction of his office passing by the shops. Admiring the women's clothing in one particular shop, he thought of his wife who loved ordering the latest trends from that little store. He decided to stop in and order something special for her. As he pulled open, the little bell above the door rang and the owner came out, Miss Phoebe as she was known was an older woman, a little on the heavy side, but a very cheerful woman who loved working with the aristocrats of London.

"Hello Mr. Thibault, how is that wonderful wife of yours?" She asked cheerfully.

"She is doing well Miss Phoebe. She always admires the dresses in your shop, I'm sure she owns most of them. "They both gave out a slight chuckle at his little joke, the kind that rich people share amongst each other.

"Truth is, I have been working so hard lately and we haven't spent a lot of time together. I want to get her something special for being so patient with me these last few weeks."

"Ah, I see. Well let's have a look. Mrs. Thibault is such a frequent customer in here; I have her measurements memorized and know just what she likes. "He followed her into the back room where she pointed out some of her and her ladies' latest creations that have not yet made it on the showroom floor yet. He decided on a light blue evening gown with large, puffy sleeves and gloves to match. He ordered it taking into consideration that he would be attending the Baron's ball in the next few weeks to launch the beginning of constructing the new wing on his estate.

"She will love this!" Phoebe said happily fingering the material. "It's also lightweight so she won't be too hot in this summer heat."

"Yes, she will enjoy that and in her condition, I think that she will need anything to keep her from getting too hot."

"Oh I forgot about that!" Phoebe said putting a hand to her forehead. She ran up to the front desk and began going through papers inside a drawer.

"Do not worry, Sir, she just ordered something last week and I wrote down her new measurements." She kept fumbling through cards as he gracefully walked around to the front of the desk and stood patiently. Eleven years ago, the gentleman that stood in that little boutique would never have been patient, especially in a situation like this. But now, Mr. Thibault was well known among England's rich and famous designing houses and large estates. The Frenchman was quite mysterious and reserved in the mask he wore, but could also be charming and had the perfect wife to go with his charm. The aristocratic women loved his mystery and his handsome presentation, but also that he was different than the English gentlemen.

"Ah, here it is!" She said producing a small card. She put it on the table and said,

"I will begin tailoring this right away and have it in one week's time."

"Thank you Miss Phoebe." He replied putting his hat on and stepping outside. He pulled his hat back down and began to continue to walk another 3 blocks to his office when he saw a mother and her son come out of another shop in front of him.

The mother was speaking French to her son but Mr. Thibault couldn't make out what she was saying. Her giant hat moved back and forth as she spoke to her child and soon she turned around to look back in his direction and he felt a jolt in his chest, it couldn't be Christine de Chagny, he was just fooling himself. She was living in royalty in France; there would be no reason for them to relocate in London. He tilted his head down and leaned heavily on his cane as the nervousness subsided and he told himself how he was just imagining things. That happened now and then as he remembered the foolish way he acted more than a decade ago to his young prodigy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Raoul had sent his wife to the beauty salon to get her hair put up professionally for the Baron's ball that evening. Raoul was working very closely with Baron Allanson and his wife the Baroness and Christine wanted to make this evening the best for her husband, for this evening would be the best impression to start their new lives in England. It had been two weeks since they moved to this new city and he was ready to make it his new home. Even though Christine fell a little out of place amongst the few people they had met so far, he reassured her that after tonight things would be a lot better for them.

A somewhat pregnant, petit redheaded woman stepped out of her carriage in front of the city's best salon that late Friday morning. She looked beneath her wide brimmed hat at the sign and walked in. She loved spending her Friday mornings at the salon, learning all of the gossip of London's wealthy whom she knew as acquaintances. She didn't gossip to her husband because he never was one for gossip, but she did love spending part of the day amongst her friends and hairstylist.

"Good morning Mrs. Thibault." Her hairstylist greeted her as she walked through the door.

"Good morning George. As you probably have heard Baron Allanson is having his ball tonight and my husband says I have to look absolutely stunning since he is the reason the gathering is being thrown." She said as she had a seat in one of the chairs waiting for George to finish his client.

"Well I'm sure we can make you look absolutely beautiful Anna." Anna smiled watched patiently while he talked to his client. Anna stared at her trying to figure out who she was as they talked amongst themselves. This woman was around her age, and had long, brown curly hair. George was styling it up and pinning when he looked at Anna and said,

"This is the Vicomtesse from France, and she just mentioned to me that she was attending the same party as you are tonight." Anna stood up from her chair and walked over to where Christine was sitting and said,

"It's a pleasure to meet you Vicomtesse." Christine looked at her shyly and with her English pretty perfect and said,

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Thibault."

"Please, call me Anna. So your husband is the Vicomte? We have all heard about him and how he will be working closely with Baron Allanson and the government. That's wonderful that you both have uprooted yourselves."

"Yes, it is…" Christine started quietly, but Anna cut her off.

"Do not worry; you will fit right in with our circle of friends. I will make sure of it. I'm sure it is a hard thing to move away from your family and everyone you have known to come here." Christine liked her, she seemed genuinely kind.

"It's just going to be difficult tonight, my husband will be trying to mingle with everyone and I will have to stand by his side since I don't know any of the ladies." Christine said surprised at herself for saying all of that. She must have sounded so stupid to this woman who already knew everyone. What would she tell the ladies tonight?

"Well don't you worry, you know me and I'll be there. You just sit right next to me and I'll get the ladies to talk to you. My husband is the guest of honor tonight; he is designing the Baron's new wing on his estate, so if you stick with me you will get to know everyone and they will want to know you too. Also, get used to the Baron throwing a lot of parties, for in his mind, anything calls for a celebration." Christine smiled at her meekly, but inside she was screaming. Eleven years of dealing with people of the highest society in France, she was pretty good at playing as if she belonged. But starting over with new people in a new country, she just didn't feel prepared.

"So tell me about yourself Vicomtesse." Anna asked taking a seat in a nearby chair.

"Well, my name is Christine and my husband is Raoul, we are from France. We have a son, Charles, he is eleven."

"You do not look old enough to have a child that old!" Anna said putting her hand on her swollen middle. Christine blushed and responded,

"Yes it wasn't long after we were married that we figured out he was coming. But thank you. Is this going to be your first child?"

"Yes, my husband and I have been married for 5 years this October and we are very excited about this new addition."

"What does your husband do?" Christine asked relaxing a little in her chair as George kept working with her hair.

"He's actually from France too, just like you. He is an architect; he taught himself and even made some designs for the Paris Opera House, which you surely have visited." Christine's heart thumped hard in her chest, her palms became sweaty and she told herself silently that it couldn't be. She broke Erik's heart and because of her, he had died from that broken heart. She hated thinking about how she was a murderer, and how his son existed as a secret to everyone including himself and her beloved husband. No, it definitely couldn't be possible. Also, Erik would never put himself into society if he were alive. He hated people, especially the fake, aristocratic people. No, it definitely wasn't possible, even though this woman, the nicest woman she had met so far in this foreign country, seemed so genuine and uncaring about anything, a perfect wife for him. However, even though it was an impossible thought, it was comforting to feel somewhat close to her beloved angel whom she knew long ago.

"Yes, I have visited. But it had been so long ago, my husband doesn't really like the opera."

"Well that's a shame, according to my husband it was the most beautiful opera house with the best performers. But knowing him, he was probably just being biased upon saying that." Anna responded giving a slight chuckle.

"Madame, I have finished. What do you think?" George said meeting Christine's eyes in the mirror.

"I think it looks wonderful for tonight's occasion." Christine responded putting her hands on the perfectly styled hairdo. She looked it over some more, and stood up. She and George walked over to the cash register where Christine gratefully paid him.

"Don't forget Christine, come find me at the gala tonight and I will introduce you around and make you feel right at home." Christine smiled brightly and responded,

"I surely will. Thank you Anna!" And she happily flounced out of the salon. Stepping out onto the sidewalk and watching her carriage turn the corner to pick her up, her heart skipped a beat. She met a friend, someone who would include her so she wouldn't feel so alone, and someone who was so genuinely pleasant.

That evening, Anna and Erik stepped out of their summer estate. Anna was wearing her new light blue gown with white gloves, and her flaming red her neatly pulled up setting off the dress. He helped his pregnant wife into the carriage and climbed in after her. As the carriage started off, she said,

"You know dear, I met the new Vicomtesse today."

"Oh did you? I heard her husband would be making his first appearance tonight. Where are they from?"

"France." Anna responded. Erik felt numb, his face turned a ghastly white and he immediately looked out the window. His wife knew all about his secret, she knew what happened at the opera house, but she didn't know the royalty it involved.

"She really is a wonderful woman; however she seems very small and meek being a stranger tonight. She won't survive with the rest of the vultures, so I decided she could sit with me and get acquainted with the other women." Erik tried not to make eye contact with her through his mask and instead whispered,

"That is very lovely of you my dear." The carriage did not have far to travel to the Baron's estate and it pulled up in line behind the rest of the carriages. Finally, they made it to the front door, Erik feeling very hot underneath his tuxedo took a deep breath before the door opened and said,

"Put on your fake smiles." The door opened and he stepped out and helped his wife behind him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Thibault, we are so glad to see you!" greeted the hosts Baron and Baroness Allanson.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Good evening Baron and Baroness." Erik responded back bowing slightly, "You know my wife, Anna." Anna smiled and curtsied to them.

"Anna it is so nice to see you again, and my, look how the little one has grown." The Baroness said admiring Anna's swollen abdomen. She placed a gloved hand upon her unborn child and smiled serenely,

"Yes, the time is hopefully getting close." She responded.

"You two go on in and get comfortable. We seated you two up in the front with us, since your creative husband is whom we are celebrating tonight." Anna smiled again gripping harder on Erik's shoulder as he continued to make talk with the Baron,

"Thank you." She replied and he responded to her grip that it was their time to get moving on inside. As they stepped inside amongst the sea of people mingling with flutes of champagne and various drinks with servants walking around with trays, Erik murmured to his wife,

"God, I truly hate attending public events such as this one." She turned to him and said,

"Well unfortunately for you, you chose a profession that encourages you to work within the public's eye." He couldn't argue with her at that as she reached and grabbed a glass of wine from a servant who was passing by. She handed it to Erik who took a graceful sip and was greeted by a good friend of his William Thomas and his wife Emily.

"Good evening you two." William greeted as Emily and Anna began talking and admiring each other's gowns.

"Have you met the Vicomte from France yet?" William asked Erik.

"Unfortunately I have not had the pleasure yet." Erik answered somewhat quiet,

"Well you should come and meet him, he really is a charming fellow, and I can't believe he is only 30 years old."

"He is obviously doing something correct then." Erik answered back to his friend, somewhat annoyed at all this talk. He kept scanning behind William's shoulder for Raoul and Christine so he could try to avoid them. Though he knew that would be impossible for the entire evening for they will definitely see him and Anna sitting with the Baron and Baroness, perhaps they even will be sitting at the same table at them. Completely clouded in his thoughts, he didn't hear William tell him that the Vicomte and his wife were right behind them and he would get them to make an introduction.

"No, it's quite all right, I am sure I will run into him eventually." Erik said a few minutes too late to William's wondering face trying to figure out what was wrong with his friend. Anna had already turned around and said,

"Vicomtesse! I'm so glad to see you! Darling, this is the Vicomtesse I was telling you about she said grabbing onto Erik's arm. He took in a deep breath and turned around.

Christine's stunned face said all of her emotions as she stood staring right at Erik. He stared back, equally as stunned even though he tried to prepare himself for this moment. At that point, Raoul had stopped talking to William and saw Christine staring at Erik and him back at her.

"Is everything all right?" Anna asked Erik quietly. Christine instantly snapped back into reality and Raoul gave Erik a sharp and surprised look and held his hand out to him,

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." He said it slow and with his words being said the way they were, it was cue to Erik that we'll play the game, but won't forget. Erik took it coolly and responded,

"Likewise Vicomte."

"May I present my wife, Christine." Raoul said putting his hand on Christine's back possessively,

"And this is my wife, Anna." Erik said returning the angry stare.

"Yes, dear, Anna and I met at the salon this morning." Christine smiled sweetly and took Raoul into her arms to get him to loosen up just a little bit.

"Oh how nice, well my dear, I have some business to talk over with the Baron's advisor and I don't want to miss him." Raoul said planting a kiss on Christine's cheek.

"I need to find the women's room; I'll be right back to this very spot." Anna said cheerfully,

"I'll be right here waiting for you." Erik answered her. The two ex-lovers stood awkwardly quiet for a moment before Christine finally broke the silence,

"What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!" Erik looked at her and grabbed another glass of wine and returning the empty cup on another tray passing by.

"Well Vicomtesse, I am sorry to have ruined your plans."

"It's not that Erik, for a long time, I just really and truly, I really, um, had a hard time dealing with the thought that you were gone. Forever, you know regardless what happened to us, you really did have an impact on my life." He stared at her for a moment; she was still the same beautiful woman she had been in her youth. He wanted to apologize to her for everything she had done, redeem himself and receive her forgiveness. He didn't love her, not like he once did. He had truly met his match, but he still wanted her forgiveness, for looking at her brought him so much shame for the actions he had put on her. Even though they made love the night she left, he still felt like he robbed her of what Raoul should have given her. Almost as if he had forced her to do what she did with him.

"I-I'm, I'm sorry Christine. I'm not who I once was, I'm different now. I don't know how I made it this far with all the crimes I have done in my life, but I have made it this far and I am truly apologetic for all the pain I have caused you and all the trauma I have endured upon yours and your husband's life. I realize that you may never forgive me, but I have always wanted to tell you that. I am a changed man, not the man you once knew." She took in a deep breath and said quietly while looking around to make sure no one was listening,

"I never went a day without thinking about you; there are some things that you really need to know." He squinted his eyes at her, confused and trying to figure out why she was saying the things she was until Anna walked up beside him and linked her arm with his,

"Well I'm glad you two are getting acquainted with one another."

"Yes, we are." Erik said smiling slightly at his wife. Christine gave out a weak smile as well and the bell rang that the dinner would be served. Raoul quickly came to Christine's side and put his arm behind her back,

"Let's take our seats, dear." He turned and gave Erik another look and turned back around ushering his wife into the dining room.

"He's not very polite, maybe he's intimidated by you." Anna whispered giggling into Erik's ear.

"My dear, he's a lot more powerful than me, I highly doubt that, maybe he's just smashed from all the champagne he was drinking." He said smiling jokingly at her. She laughed out loud at his ridiculous joke making Christine turn around and stare at the couple in envy.

Once inside the dining room, it turned out that the de Chagnys and the Thibaults were seated right next to each other, with Christine and Erik sitting right next to each other. As Anna was making conversation with the Baron and Baroness sitting next to her, Raoul continued to talk business with the advisor, Erik whispered to Christine,

"What is it you wanted me to know?" She looked up at him and whispered back,

"I can't tell you here, but we must meet somewhere at another time." Erik looked around to make sure no one noticed their odd behavior. He pulled a card out of his inside jacket pocket and handed it to her.

"Call on me at my office when you're ready. We really should talk some more." He whispered again at her. She took it and put it in her small pocketbook and looked around to not draw attention to herself. She turned towards Raoul to pretend to be interested in his boring conversation as any proper wife would do and Erik did the same with Anna. Except his mind raced, the reunion was not at all as he expected. Why were the de Chagny's treating him with somewhat of respect? They had every opportunity to ruin him this very night and take away the new life that he had worked so hard to develop for himself. And what was it that Christine so desperately wanted to tell him? As he pretended to engage in the conversation, his mind flooded with all of these confusing thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The night carried on with couples dancing the waltz in the giant, romantic ballroom. Gaslight chandeliers lit the entire room and anyone who was anyone was dancing. Erik hated these formal dances, but he still participated because after all, he really didn't have a choice. His wife gazed at him, for these were the only occasions when they danced together, and after these four years of marriage, they were just beginning to fall in love with one another.

Erik thought back to their arrangement. Anna's father was a well-known businessman, but unfortunately his business was beginning to dwindle. It was a small arrangement they had made, Anna would be married to Erik in order for him to pay off her father's debts. She didn't love Erik at first, she tolerated him, but she married him to save her father, after all she was 25 at the time and that was almost too old to be marrying.

When they were first married, he sat in his study all day long, while she did whatever she wanted throughout the house. She accompanied him to dinners and parties and they knew as a married couple what they were supposed to be. As soon as they walked into an event, they became "happily married" and a lot of people enjoyed being around their "happiness" towards one another.

It took four years for Anna to become pregnant, and it was questioned by their acquaintances when they were going to have children, as well as being in the back of everyone's own gossiped thoughts of why they weren't having children. It wasn't a priority in Anna and Erik's mind, for when they were first married, the thought of sharing a bed with one another was revolting. But then they grew fond of one another, and a love was sparked between them, a caring relationship. Erik became a gentler man and Anna became more used to his presence and of course his mask. However even though she had grown accustomed to seeing his deformity, he still very rarely let her see him without it. Their respect for one another grew into a wonderful friendship, she was his best friend and he was hers, therefore they were able to gossip with one another and he finally trusted her enough to reveal most of his past to her.

"So I know you well enough now, tell me who Christine is." Anna said to him while they continued to dance. Erik took in a sharp breath, not that he was afraid to explain to Anna, he just didn't want to put himself back there.

"She is the one who was involved in what I did to the opera house."

"So that would explain why the Vicomte doesn't like you." She said looking away.

"Yes, that is why." He responded. Anna looked a little disappointed, she really was beginning to feel love for Erik and she thought he was feeling love for her too, all she thought something could really be wonderful out of this marriage of theirs, especially when their child came, something that never happened for her, but she always dreamed about.

Erik noted her disappointed face as she looked away and said,

"Listen to me; I am not going back to who I was when I was in love with her. I was a different person, she was a different person and our lives are completely different. My focus is now on making your and my relationship real and having this child. I really am starting to like you Anna, and I know you are starting to like me." She smiled up at his serious face and said,

"I will trust you, I will. I want to improve things too, for we are going to be married for many, many years, we really don't have a choice, and even though it has taken us a long time to grow fond of one another, I think we truly are starting to love one another."

"Well then don't worry about any of this, and enjoy your night. For it really gives me great pleasure to see yourself enjoying these formal galas and I get to be the man on your arm."

"Oh Erik, you really are trying charming when you try to be!" She said smiling again at him.

Christine danced with Raoul and was quietly looking around the room as they spun; she wanted to spot Erik and Anna, when finally Anna's flaming red hair stood out. She glanced over at the couple and could see them deep in discussion. As they continued to spin, she didn't take her eyes off of them, what were they talking about? They seemed so happy together, what would make them have a deep discussion in the middle of a dance? Then she saw Anna smile and Erik smile back at her and it ruined her thoughts. Obviously it wasn't too serious.

The music had slowly died down as everyone was beginning to dwindle out of the event. In the large front room people were saying their goodbyes and Christine glanced once again at Erik and Anna as they were talking to someone while Raoul chatted with the Baron by the front door. What would her life have been like had she stayed with him? Would she be the bubbly woman standing next to Erik, smart and engaged in all of his business conversations? Influential like Anna was, would Christine be that way? Or would she be the shy wife of Erik's that she was of Raoul's? Raoul finally thanked the Baron and Baroness and Christine did the same and he led her outside to get into their oncoming carriage.

Once they were seated inside their carriage, Christine quietly reached into her pocketbook and fingered the business card Erik gave her. Raoul broke the silence and said,

"Well that was a really interesting night, wasn't it?" Christine's questions for how Raoul reacted to Erik's presence were so confusing and she could barely think about them before tumbling the questions out of her mouth.

"Why didn't you expose him?" She asked, and continued, "I was so shocked I didn't know what to say or do. It was like he was back from the dead."

"Yes, I know. I didn't do anything because I'm desperately trying to save our family name and keep us in the luxuries we are. I can't exactly do that getting caught up in another dramatic event." Christine bit her lip, thinking about Erik something excited her and frightened her. It was a dangerous feeling, one that she liked having due to the uncertainty and the excitement of it.

"He seems like a whole new person." Christine mumbled softly.

"It still doesn't excuse him, however we will not be a part of his games any longer, it is just unfortunate that I'm sure we will cross paths again." Raoul said rather sharply.

"Dear, maybe we can forgive-"

"Forgive?! Forgive him for what he did to you?! For what he did to us?! Christine, my love, I love you and always will! That is why I took the risks and almost died for you, I would do it all over again without blinking, however we both almost died at the mercy of his hands! And for that, I just can't find myself to forgive him, and I don't understand how you can!" She looked away from him and stared out the window, he softened up and said,

"However, if you do, that is your choice, and I will always be your faithful husband, here for you and Charles." She leaned against his chest and wondered what Raoul would think when he found out about Charles, what would Erik think when she told him? She had to tell him, it was his right to know, and would her whole life with Raoul go abandoned? Would he abandon her and Charles on the street?

Raoul had the same thoughts racing through his head, what if Christine wasn't as stupid about Charles being Erik's son? What is she told Erik about Charles being his son? Would he lose his beloved wife and son? He really loved Charles as his own, Raoul was a kind man and willingly showed Charles everything he knew about becoming a proper man in society and Charles doted on Raoul. Their entire father/son, unconditional love for one another would be ripped to shreds. Raoul knew that he had to talk to Christine and tell her where he thought Charles came from, and figure out if she even knew that at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That night Erik and Anna arrived at their beautiful house up on the hill, where anyone who was anyone lived. The ride home was silent, Erik lost in his thoughts about what Christine wanted to tell him and Anna thinking about what was going to happen between Erik and Christine now that they had reunited. Her thoughts worried about how she was going to have his child and if he would abandon the two of them to return back to Christine. Even though he reassured her at the party that nothing was between him and Christine, she knew that true love couldn't be that easy to break.

They silently walked into the front door where he hung up his hat and cloak. Anna sat her gloves down on the front table, knowing that their butler would pick them up in the morning. Erik began to head for the kitchen for a small snack and she quietly said,

"I'm going to bed." He turned around and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, like he did every night when she went to bed before him and said,

"Goodnight." Walking up the stairs, she felt a heavy heart. It was only recently since she found out she was with child, did she truly start to feel love for him. They tried and tried to make their child for months and months, desperately working for society to shut up, as well as for themselves to achieve their lifelong dream of passing themselves on.

As Anna reached the bedroom, she flipped the switch for the light in the bedroom to come on. It was only recently that Erik had their entire house wired for the electric light, and she was so pleased with her husband for providing her with the most modern accommodations. She truly was feeling love for him, yet even though they had been married for four years, she had hoped that he truly loved her as well. She took off her dress and began to fumble with her undergarments, for her newly swollen middle was beginning to get in the way. Minutes later, she finally relieved herself of all of it and slipped her nightgown on. She stared at her figure in the full length mirror and moved her hands gently over the place where her future son or daughter was currently residing.

Feeling the gentle movement under the nightgown, she smiled and continued the same pattern to get the same movement in return. As she did this, Erik opened the bedroom door and stepped inside. She quickly took her hands off of her abdomen and asked,

"Are you coming to bed already?" She asked, he nodded at her silently and walked to the wardrobe to take out his silk pajamas and disappeared into the bathroom to change. He only changed in front of her when lights were off and she could not see his body. However, she did see his body, the many times they tried to make a child, but Erik felt that if he couldn't see his own, then he could feel more secure.

Anna pulled back the heavy cover on the large bed and climbed in only using a sheet to cover herself. A few minutes later Erik emerged from the bathroom and saw her lying there.

"It is hot in here isn't it?" He said turning towards the windows and opening them even more.

"Why don't you sleep with the pajama shirt off tonight?" She suggested, he gave her a knowing look and she continued,

"Erik, it's all right. I don't care, I really don't." He walked over to the light switch and turned off the light before taking his shirt off. Anna took in the somewhat muscular form in the moonlight as he got into bed beside her.

"How is the little creature tonight?" He asked her jokingly. That's what they always referred to their unborn child in their own personal joke. She smiled at him and replied,

"It's very active tonight. You should feel this, she said taking his hand in hers and guiding it to her stomach. There wasn't any movement,

"Just wait patiently." She said soothingly and he waited for what seemed like eternity until he finally felt her middle jump. He sat up with joy and said,

"Was that it?" She nodded. He lay back down on the pillow happily and she turned towards him,

"Erik, are you sure there is nothing between you and Christine anymore?" He sighed a little and said,

"I told you-"

"I know what you told me earlier, but I can't help but wonder. Sometimes true love never dies."

"Anna, darling, I know what you are saying. I also realize that our marriage, as much as I hate to admit, is based on a business transaction. But I would be lying if I didn't feel love for you. You have given me everything I needed to make myself normal and able to be a part of normal society. You gave me a life, and now you're giving me the greatest gift of all." She smiled at him and he continued,

"Of course I have a place in my heart for Christine, she was my first true love. But she's married, to the Vicomte and I'm married to you, and that's that. Her being here changes nothing. Our life will continue to resume just as it was meant to and her life will continue on as well. I was meant to be with you and not her. I love you, I truly do. It has taken me awhile, yes, I will admit that. But I do love you, you're it now. Not her, you." Anna didn't know what to say, he never actually told her he loved her before. In front of people, surely yes, they played being the happy couple for so long. But for him to tell her with nobody around, it wasn't a show, it was real.  
"I love you too. And for the first time, I really am aware of how much I love you, because I don't want to lose you to anyone else. I want you forever." Erik was stunned by this. He also didn't know her true feelings for him. He thought she was just happy to do anything for her father and not be a spinster for the rest of her life. He carefully slipped his arm around her pulling her towards him and she nestled her head into his neck. Reaching up to his face, she pulled his mask off and tossed in on the ground next to their bed and said,

"Please stop wearing that thing to bed. I can't see you." He breathed in heavily and said,

"All right, if you insist, I will keep it off for bed and that's it." She smiled in the darkness and he felt his baby move as her abdomen was pushed up against his side.

"Even your child agrees." She responded laughing. He smiled to himself and feeling bold, he reached down and kissed her willingly and retreated back to the pillow closing his eyes. The butterflies in her stomach grew stronger as she felt excited. This was real, he truly loved her and she truly loved him. It only took 4 years of marriage to realize it, but her dream of having a loving husband finally came true, despite his ugliness and mystery. She still had her loving husband and almost child.

Christine and Raoul arrived to their house in the city and silently made their way inside. The house was dark, Charles was already in bed. Their silence was an uneasy one. Raoul tried very hard to erase the worry from his face, but it was still in his mind. He knew that he should trust his wife, they had been married for 11 years, but he still knew that he was not the one she lost her virginity to. Would it be possible for her not to love Erik anymore and only him? Or did Erik's presence spark her love for him again? He felt a tangle of questions flying through his brain at lightning speed, which were interrupted by Christine's voice.

"Darling, are you coming to bed?" She asked standing halfway up the stairs. Raoul tossed his gloves on the front table and answered,

"Of course, dear." She continued up the stairs and he followed, heading to their bedroom as she continued down the hall into Charles's room. Sitting down on the bed, he waited for her to return.

Christine saw that Charles still had his glasses on and a book in his hand, a series of short stories from the American author Edgar Allan Poe. She picked up the book and looked at it for a moment, thinking about Erik and how he loved that author as well. She felt breathless holding it, knowing he was obsessed with the library and that it was just mere coincidence that he would pick that book out. She let out a deep breath and took another one in before setting the book down on his nightstand with his glasses on top. She stroked his dark hair and kissed his forehead. He opened his dark eyes slightly and said,

"Goodnight Mother." She kissed him again and stroked his hair one more time and responded,

"Goodnight dear."

Back in the bedroom, Raoul waited for her to come back before taking out his pajamas and getting her a nightgown. He so loved her and Charles, always the best husband and father for his family. He wished to have more children, but with her complicated pregnancy and delivery of Charles, the doctor recommended they didn't have any more children.

"He is sound asleep." She said coming into the bedroom where Raoul waited. He smiled at her and said,

"Well I am glad that he didn't wait up for us with how late it is. And I'm also glad that he's adjusting well here." Raoul responded.

"Yes I am too. I wonder how he will adjust to the new private school. Darling, we talked this afternoon and he told me that he wasn't ready for boarding school yet in this new country, but that he would rather try private school first." She said slipping off her dress. Raoul undid his cravat and took off his shirt and responded,

"If that's what he wants to do until he becomes more adjusted, I am fine with that. I would, however rather us find a bigger house before the summer is over, it's not fair for the poor boy to be so cramped in here all the time." Finally relieving herself of all of her clothing, she slipped her nightdress over top of her head and responded,

"I agree, dear. And I am so happy that he has such a wonderful father such as you." She planted a kiss on his cheek before going to the vanity to remove the many pins holding her hair in place. Her words sent pain through Raoul, he loved Charles very much. He was his son, if not by blood, but he didn't want to lose him and his wife to Erik. Why should that horrible man win? Take away everything Raoul fought for? Climbing into bed, he lay down on the pillow and watched as his beautiful wife took down her long hair and the curls cascaded down her back. How loved her and their life together, and he made up his mind he would never give it up.

She got into bed beside him and he kissed her lips before extinguishing the lamp next to the bed. They both lay in the dark, before he asked,

"Christine, how did you feel seeing Erik tonight?" She was struck a little by his question. She felt nervousness and excitement to see him, but she couldn't tell Raoul that.

"I honestly felt like I was seeing him return from the dead. I didn't know what to think, and I still don't know what I think about it. But I am glad that he has his wife and that I have you. I have this wonderful life I always wanted with you, ever since we were children. We have a wonderful son and just-" She breathed in deep pausing before continuing, "the perfect life." He kissed her once again before he fell asleep with her in his arms snuggling against the back of her wonderfully scented hair,

"Goodnight my love." He responded. She smiled and closed her eyes, thinking about Erik but knowing how wonderful it was with Raoul, her first true love.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was early Monday morning, Erik had just arrived at his office and handed his secretary a stack of papers to be delivered to the Baron within a few days. She took the stack and went to fetch his morning cup of tea.

"You have a client waiting in your office." She said politely, he felt confused. He never took clients on Mondays; those were his days to concentrate on his sketches.

"Mary, I didn't schedule any clients, especially on a Monday." He said politely as she began to go into the other room and make his tea.

"You didn't, but a young misses came in and said she had an urgent appointment with you. Certainly you know who I am talking about. She wouldn't give me a name." Erik figured it out instantly and replied coolly,

"Yes, it did slip my mind. Her husband couldn't attend, he is ill with something so she requested to see me instead. Thank you Mary, this is quite an important account, so I'll just skip my tea for now." She gave him a strange look, for he never skipped his morning tea. Sighing with how strange this day had already become, she sat back down and began to look through the stack of papers before mailing them off.

Erik walked down the hall to his office, thank goodness it was the last one and their conversation could be private. Taking in a deep breath, he adjusted his cravat and caught sight of his wedding ring, he couldn't and wouldn't do anything he would regret. Clearing his throat he opened the door and shut it behind him. Christine sat in a small chair and stood up at his presence.

"Madam, it's so nice to see you again." He said politely.

"Hello Erik." She said nervously, "I have come to see you as you can see. You gave me your card and I figured we could catch up on things." He put his hand up to silence her as he brought his leather bag around his desk and drawing table. Placing it on the drawing table, he sat down behind the desk facing her and said,

"You don't need to explain, I was kind of hoping you would come here." Her eyes brightened up a bit and she asked,

"Really?" He sighed and answered,

"Well yes. It has been so long since I have seen you. I have thought about you all weekend, and I just am so happy that I got to see you again. The last time I saw you, things were so…terrible. I was a madman. I can't truly apologize enough for my behavior, and I sometimes know that even though I seem like a changed man on the outside, I still have those inner demons that have tormented me my entire life. God, why am I even revealing any of this to you?!" Christine sat silent and pursed her lips together.

"We both have changed Erik." She said quietly, "I'm not the young girl I once was. You know that, the last time I saw you, you took the entire little girl I had left in me and made me a woman." Erik felt so guilty; he should have never let that happen. He should have never let passion take away what was so sacred to her. Her husband should have been the one to do that. He wondered for a minute if her husband even knew what she did with Erik the night before her wedding.

As if reading his thoughts, Christine broke the silence again and said,

"Raoul doesn't know about that, at least he has never said anything if he does. But speaking of that night, I have something I need to tell you. Something I hoped you already knew about since I thought you were dead. I talked to you every day as if it would make a difference, but here you are alive. But let me tell you, what I have to say to you is going to change your life forever. Not only yours but my entire family as well." Erik gulped, he had a feeling of what she was going to say, but he didn't want it to be true, for her sake, he didn't want it to be true.

"My son," she started and began to cry, "if only I would have known you were alive Erik, things would have been different. I would be with you, raising our son together. He's so smart, he's just like you, into everything. A little genius, well beyond his years." She put her head in her hands and started to cry. Erik's mind was racing, what was he going to do? What was the right thing to do? If there was truly a God, now would be a wonderful time for Him to show up. His stunned silence only made Christine cry harder,

"Is he, you know…" Erik started to ask searching for the right words. She wiped her tears and sniffed replying,

"No, he is flawless. Absolutely handsome." Erik took in another breath and stood up coming back around the desk and kneeling next to her chair. Looking up at her tear-stained face he asked in a whisper,

"What are we going to do? What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, I have no idea what is right and what is wrong! Raoul and Charles have a wonderful father/son relationship. The right thing to do is to tell them, but you have a child on the way and this could ruin your new reputation and mine as well."

"I don't care about me. I just want what is best for my son. Is it the best thing for him not to know? If it's what is best for him at this age, where children are cruel and mean and the world is an awful place for illegitimate children like him. Would it cause him a lot of pain to know or not know? These are questions that we have to ask ourselves. Maybe it's not up to us, maybe it's up to him."

"But he doesn't even know anything about you."

"Precisely, maybe he should figure it out on his own."

"What are you implying? I introduce the two of you. Yes that will go over well with my husband, you already know how he feels about you, let alone allowing my son to spend time with you as well."

"Well Christine, maybe it's about time you got a little sneaky instead of being so damned honest all the time. Maybe you should be out with him and run into me. See what he says, if anything. I do want to see him, I have that right. I only made half of him and didn't even know about him until right now. But I don't have the right to ruin his entire life." He said a little bold and standing up. She stood up with him and leaned into him,

"I just can't hide from you anymore. Do you know that ever since that night we shared together I have always thought about, always wondering in the back of my mind what would have happened if we would have been together? Didn't you ever wonder?" He stared down at her and let out a sight,

"Yes, I always wondered. I always thought about you, always wanted you but I knew you would be better off without me."

"But look at you now! You're married and established! That could have been me! Why did you pretend to die?! I know at the time I was young and foolish, but I did love you! Everyone always made my own mind and therefore I couldn't! Was it the right thing to be with Raoul? Maybe, but I always had felt something for you too! I never really wanted it to be over, but I got caught up in society and my whole world was telling me to do something else." She began to shake and cry again after just revealing a decade of emotions. He breathed in and out heavily,

"We lost each other; I never wanted it to be over either, hell it still isn't over." He grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her so hard and so deep, she lost all sensation except the feeling of the passionate kiss. He pressed against her lips and she reached up around his neck pushing her lips back against his as his tongue forced his way into her mouth. He pushed her backwards until her back was against the wall, continuing their passionate kisses.

"Stop." He said breathlessly stopping her next kiss, "What are we going to do?" She looked back at the passion firing in his eyes and said quietly,

"I don't know, we both are so committed to someone else."

"I love you, but I have a child coming. I feel like I am torn into two pieces. I want you, I have always wanted you. Our love, it never died. It was always there, it will always be there."

"I love you Erik. I want our love, but I have another love and you do too. I don't want us to be over, but I don't know what to do."

"We can't tell anybody…"

"No, we can't." She cut him off. He kissed her again and said,

"I'll be at White Swan tomorrow evening. I have a business meeting and I will remain after. I heard that Raoul is taking a trip to the countryside estate of Sandringham to meet with the King."

"News travels fast. Yes, he will be there for the remainder of the week."

"Come meet me tomorrow, and bring Charles. I will send word with what time under a false name." She nodded her head at his instructions,

"What about your wife?" She asked,

"I will take care of her. Don't worry." He said serious and businesslike. She kissed him once more, long and slow and pulled away,

"I will see you tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Christine clutched the note she had received that afternoon in her hand as she and Charles rode along the stormy streets of London. Thunder cracked overhead as Charles jumped at the sound and asked his mother once again why she decided to dine out on a rainy night like this one.

"I just couldn't stand being in that house one more minute, I had to get out." She answered again. Butterflies filled her stomach with nervousness and it caused her to be abrupt and on edge. Charles sensed this in his mother, but still couldn't figure it out. He glanced out the window at the grey clouds as lightning flashed through the sky.

"Besides, the restaurant I have heard so much about will not be crowded on a night like tonight." She said taking note of the weather. Charles leaned back against the seat, he still didn't understand but he had to put his mind to rest or else it would torment him trying to figure this whole thing out.

The carriage finally pulled up to a fancy restaurant, the name White Swan was printed on a great sign above the door. The driver held his umbrella up as Charles stepped out and helped his mother get out. Standing at the entrance, he held the door open for an elderly couple and finally led his mother in. Looking around in the cheerful restaurant, Christine approached the maître d and told them her reservation. They followed into the crowded room where Christine caught a glimpse of Erik speaking to a group of businessmen and quietly sat down at a table within his gaze. He had his reading glasses on over his mask, and spoke intently as the other men listened. She couldn't hear his words, but she could tell he was passionate about what he was talking about.

Charles pulled a chair out for her and asked,

"Is everything all right Mother?" He asked invading into her thoughts,

"Yes, dear." She said replied taking her seat at the table. Erik looked up and saw her; he felt his heart beat with nervousness as he saw his son sitting across from her. Flawless, the most beautiful creature he had seen. Such a wonderful young man, with the best manners as he could tell, it was quite obvious he was raised in royalty. Erik checked his pocket watch and announced that the meeting was over for the evening.

Christine ordered her wine while Charles ordered one as well. Glancing up from her menu, she noticed the men at Erik's table standing up to leave. Her heart pounded and her stomach felt nervous, she could feel the nervousness rising into her throat. There was the man she always loved, always wondered about. The one man that could take her breath away every time he touched her, the one man that was Charles's father. Taking deep breaths, she glanced at her menu trying to decide on something even though she wasn't the least bit hungry.

Erik sat back down, putting his papers in his case and leaving money on the table for the bill. He kept thinking of the best way to approach this, what was he to say? He had thought about it all day and even throughout his meeting he lost his thoughts, especially when he saw them walk in. He grabbed his case and pretended to be making his way around his table when Christine made eye contact with him. He took a deep breath and walked over to their table.

"Well hello Madame De Chagny how nice to see you here." He said politely. She looked up from her conversation with Charles and said, almost too excited,

"Good evening Monsieur Thibault, how are you?" Charles looked at Erik mysteriously, wondering who this man was, why he had on a mysterious mask and why he was approaching his mother. Christine glanced back at Charles as Erik responded that he was well and decided she would introduce the two of them.

"Monsieur Thibault this is my son Charles." Christine gestured towards Charles who stood to shake the man's hand.

"Please, call me Erik." He said taking his son's hand and shaking it. Charles sat back down and asked,

"How do you know my mother?" Christine took a sip of her wine and glanced up at Erik. He sat his case down and Charles gestured to the empty chair. Erik took a deep breath and took a seat at their table.

"I knew your mother for a long time, when she was a stage actress at the Paris Opera House." Charles continued to stare at him,

"Dear, we crossed paths last week at the Baron's ball. Erik is a renowned architect and has made his way from Paris to London. How is your wife, if I may ask?" Erik's mind was screaming, Christine, the woman he loved and always loved was sitting next to him with _their _son. This should have been the way it always was, this was _his _family. He took in another deep breath at the mention of Anna and politely replied,

"She is doing as well as can be expected in the heat we have had. However she is grateful it was raining and to have one cooler day." Charles was excited that Erik was an architect and a popular one at that. He had so many questions for him and rudely interrupted their conversation.

"What are some things you design?" Charles asked Erik eagerly. Erik was a little taken aback by Charles's excitement and slowly asked,

"Are you into architecture as well?"

"I have made a few sketches, but I am only 11 sir, it's not like I am going to get somewhere with any of my sketches just yet. But I hope to one day." Erik looked back at the dark eyes that matched his and smiled,

"Well my boy, when I was your age, I had made drawings too, even though it was some years later that those drawings were made into real buildings. I designed for the Shah of Persia for quite some time before I assisted Charles Garnier on the Opera Populaire." Charles listened in fascination.

"What are you doing here?" He asked eagerly, Erik chuckled a little and replied,

"I wouldn't have met my wonderful wife if I didn't move here." Christine cracked a fake smile and thought about the passionate kisses they shared the day before in his office. He looked over at her as Charles rolled his eyes at such a romantic statement.

"Charles, if you are so interested in architecture, why don't you come to my office? I would love to have you around, and show you everything you need to know. That way by the time you are 16, you will start to get your name out there?" Charles's eyes lit up as he looked at his mother.

"Mother, can I please?" He pleaded Christine. She knew she would have to talk to Raoul about it, and she knew what he would say, and the argument that would come. But how could she deny her son, his dream, and getting to know his real father.

"You could come tomorrow." Erik suggested picking up on Christine's worried look. She didn't want to confront Raoul with this, it would break his heart. But her son was pleading.

"It's all right with me for tomorrow, but once your father gets back we will have to talk with him about it." Charles smiled.

"Not all architectural work is exciting though, my boy. There are many times when I have to have meetings with my clients, or check on construction, which we will be doing tomorrow."

"You have to take the good with the bad, right?" Charles smiled again. Erik smiled back at him.

"That's right." Erik glanced down at his watch again and sighed,

"I must get home to my wife, she is with child, you know." He said giving a knowing look at Christine. She smiled weakly at him and gave him the look right back. Standing up and picking up his case, he looked at Charles and said,

"Be at my office at 8:30 tomorrow morning." He said handing Charles a card, "It was nice seeing you again Madame." He said putting his hat on his head and nodding at her.

"Likewise." She replied and smiled at him. He started to walk away towards the front of the restaurant,

"Excuse me dear, I need to use the water closet." Christine said standing up to excuse herself. She walked quickly towards the front of the restaurant as well to see Erik disappear out the front door. She briskly opened the door to the outside and shouted,

"Erik!" He stopped at the sound of her voice and turned around. Walking back towards her and her towards him, they finally met face to face on the sidewalk.

"What was that?!" She asked somewhat frantic, he looked at her quizzically,

"What was what?" He asked back.

"Inviting my son to spend time with you."

"He is my son too, and since I just met him, I figured it would give us some time to get to know one another. We agreed on not telling him and letting him figure it out for himself. To be honest Christine, he reminds me so much of what I was like as a boy, just in my own thoughts of course. But I used to dream just like he does of the things I could create for people." Erik said lightly with a faraway look.

"What am I going to tell Raoul?" Christine asked snapping Erik back into reality.

"I don't know, the truth, I guess. How he is going to take it is anyone's guess. You decided to tell me the truth, you opened the box and released all of its contents, and one day you and I are not going to be the only ones who know about this. You decided to tell your secret, Christine, and I, however, do intend to keep it for Charles's sake, until the time is right." He kissed her hand and looked up at her one more time before turning and saying,

"Don't forget to send him at 8:30." She sighed loudly and nervously,

"I'm sure he won't forget." He tipped his hat at her and walked away. She watched as he disappeared into the crowd heading towards the square where he could catch a cab.

She longed to be his wife, the one he was coming home to. She pulled her thoughts back into reality; she was Raoul's wife, her childhood sweetheart, who always made life so lighthearted and wonderful. The one who gave her everything, but Erik was so much more complex. He kept everything interesting, and always kept her wondering. The kissed they shared the day before created so much passion, she couldn't stop thinking about it. She wanted that passion, and she didn't want it with anybody but Erik.

**A/N: I apologize this chapter wasn't that interesting, but the next few will start to generate some speed in this story. Please review? Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

That night was a cooler, rainy summer night. The wind and the rain blew into the Thibault's bedroom while Erik lay awake next to his sleeping wife. Standing up, he walked over to the window and closed the window a little bit to keep some of the rain from splashing in. He looked down onto the front lawn, staring at the glistening grass and thinking about Christine. He imagined his life with her, they had their son, and he could have made her happy. The thought of being a family with her and Charles caused his heart to pound with excitement, until he reassured himself that it was not happening. The true situation was that they couldn't be together.

With sadness, he looked back at Anne sleeping soundly and happily. He smiled gently at the thought of her having his child, and that he did indeed, have a wife. He couldn't bring himself to go back to sleep as he stood looking back out the window. He quickly went to the closet and changed into some dark clothes and quietly left the bedroom. Creeping down the stairs, he went to the coat closet and put on his hat and cloak. Pulling his hat way down to cover his mask, he made his way to the back of the house and out the back door to the stable.

When he reached the stable, he saddled up his favorite horse and left his property and down the quiet streets towards the city. He rode at lightning speed through the quiet suburban streets and into the city where the gas lamps flickered, lighting up the streets and the taverns that were still open but somewhat desolate. He slowed his horse down when he reached the residential area of the city, looking at the townhouses and finally came to the one he was looking for. The rain had slowed to a slow drizzle and he looked up at the clouds to see them finally breaking up, revealing stars behind them.

Christine tossed and turned in the great bed of her and Raoul's. She fought with herself the whole night on what to do now that Charles had met Erik. What was Raoul going to do? She knew that she didn't want to hurt him, but she knew that Charles knowing Erik was the only right thing. She would close her eyes and grab onto Raoul's pillows, scoot herself to the middle of the giant bed and then her mind would wander again.

She heard a tapping on her front window, and dismissed it as the giant tree that stood in their front yard. But when she heard it again, in its own rhythmic pattern, she pulled the covers over her eyes. Even though she was a wife and mother, she still had her childish fears. She heard it again under the covers and shaking, she put her hand out and lit the gas lamp beside her bed. Lighting up the room made her feel a little more secure as she stood up to investigate the tapping at the front window. Pulling her robe around her, she pulled back the curtains and there was Erik, stuck in the giant tree.

"Erik! What are you doing here?!" She asked in a frantic whisper. She opened the window all the way and he climbed into her bedroom. Looking around, he finally said to a very impatient Christine,

"I couldn't sleep. I had to see you." Her blue eyes stared at his dark ones and she finally stepped a little closer to him and pulled him to her, resting her head on his chest. Erik, who used to be so afraid of touch, especially from her, automatically put his hands around her waist and back, and squeezed her to him.

"I've wanted to do just stand here and hold you for so long." He whispered into her hair. She snuggled even closer to him and responded,

"I have too." They stood there silently for a few minutes, Erik listening to her breathe as she listened to his heartbeat. It was the most wonderful sound to her, for it was not too long ago, she thought his heart wasn't beating. She finally pulled her head away and looked up at him, and he couldn't help but automatically kiss her. They kissed each other passionately, with tangled tongues and lips. Arms and hands trying to find their way around each other, while she slowly walked backwards and he followed, never once separating their kiss.

Finally separating, she sat down on the bed looking up at him innocently, waiting for him to make his next move. But he just stood there, fingering his wedding ring, wishing it was a ring Christine had given him.

"Is it wrong that we're here together?" She asked breaking the awkward silence.

"I don't know, is it?" He asked.

"Erik, ever since that night…" she stammered, "I always knew that it was you who I should have spent my life with." He looked down at his feet and replied,

"I wish it were me you were with right now." He sighed loudly and sat down beside her, taking her hand in his. She leaned her head against his broad shoulder and asked,

"What are we going to do?"

"There's not much we can do." He replied with sadness in his voice.

"Just don't leave me again." She whispered. He pulled her face up to look at him and said,

"I won't leave you until the day I die." He finally had the courage to kiss her again and it was so passionate, Christine had never experienced a kiss quite like it. It caused butterflies to erupt into her stomach and sent shivers down her spine. It was as if her hands were moving without her knowledge around his back and at the waist of his trousers. As they kept kissing she reached her thumbs into the waist band and Erik moaned out as he could feel what she was doing. They couldn't do this, it was wrong, wasn't it?

He reached around her back and felt that there was nothing but the small, thin nightgown she wore. He could feel the skin beneath her nightgown shiver at his touch. He gently used his fingertips to give her even more shivers as they continued more of the passionate kissing.

She finally laid back and he was on top of her. She stopped kissing him giving him the opportunity to passionately kiss her neck and chest. Closing her eyes, she couldn't help but smile to herself, her love was here, with her now. Pushing himself up on his elbow, he used his fingertips to trace around to her abdomen. She sucked in at his touch and reached up to pull him into another kiss. Pushing his jacket off, revealed his crisp white shirt which she began to unbutton with her small fingers. Erik didn't remember her being bold like this the last time this happened. But she was just an innocent young girl then. Before he knew it, his shirt was being pushed off and she reached up to turn off the gas lamp. As she was sitting, Erik reached down and pulled her nightgown over her head revealing everything to him. She was just as beautiful to him as she had been all those years ago. The feel of her small hands on his naked back, moving up to his shoulders as he felt their bodies mold together sent quivers through him.

Lightning started outside, revealing both of them to each other as it lit up the room. The large crack of thunder that followed did not disturb the two lovers as she lay beneath him, looking up at his dark eyes hidden beneath his white mask. She didn't need to see his facial expression when he moved himself inside of her. She sat up a little and kissed his shoulders and chest and leaning her head back to expose her breasts to him. He kissed each one as gently as he could, teasing her body in a way that she wanted him now. Cupping one of them he made his way back to her mouth and breaking himself apart from her by thrusting inside of her.

This feeling she was getting was fast, unlike with Raoul took a while. The harder he kissed and moved she knew she wouldn't be able to contain herself for long. She couldn't keep quiet about it either until Erik whispered in her ear,

"You better keep quiet." She gave a little chuckle as he thrust again and replied,

"You make that very hard." He smiled back at her and began thrusting harder and faster. He couldn't contain himself any longer. He had wanted this since the first time he had her. He always dreamed of having her every night, but never thought that it was possible.

She squeezed his upper arm almost digging her fingernails into him as he brought her to ecstasy. She lifted her head off of the pillow and he watched below him as she cried out in delight, which in turn made his body release itself. He lay down with his head on her heaving chest wrapping his arm around her and holding her. Trying to keep all of his emotions inside, he could feel himself wanting to cry. He loved her and always loved her, and he couldn't imagine his life without her.

She stroked his head and pulled his mask off asking him,

"Are you going to stay with me tonight?" He pulled her tighter and smiled to himself and answered,

"I wish I could. But what would we do about Charles?"

"I don't know. I was more thinking of your wife."

"I know, I know it's wrong what I did. But I don't love her like I love you. I don't think I ever will."

"Erik I'm not asking you to leave her." Christine began,

"I know my love, I know you're not."

"But I just wish we could be together." She replied.

"I do too." He answered snuggling back down into her chest.

"I could lay here forever." He whispered.

"I could too." She answered. Another flash of lightning and Christine was asleep. Erik kissed her forehead and covered her up as he rose from the bed. Putting on all of his clothes, he made his way over to her small desk where she had a vase of roses and he selected one. Writing a note on her stationary, he tucked the rose in with it and placed on the pillow beside her sleeping form. He slowly opened the window and climbed back into the tree and down to the street below where his horse was waiting for him. Taking off down the street with a flash of distant lightning, he glanced back at her house before turning towards the direction he came.

**A/N: Yes the sex scene was not too exciting or erotic, but this is the first time they had done it in a LONG time and well, it's more realistic, fast and awkward. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Anna sat up all night, she heard Erik leave and she could feel the empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. She tried to cry, for she knew where he was going, but she just wouldn't cry. She wondered what she was going to do. There really wasn't much that she could do, she was stuck in this situation and with the baby coming, she was really stuck. Turning on the bedroom light, she put on her slippers and robe and headed down to the kitchen. She went from sad to angry and she wanted to meet him as he came back home.

Making her way into the kitchen, she made herself a cup of tea and sat at the kitchen table. She thumbed through the women's magazine that sat on the table, but it was impossible to concentrate on anything. It was a shame that Erik had given up his smoking pipe years ago, she could have definitely went against all of her ladylike charm and had some tobacco to calm her nerves. Finally standing up, she still felt that horrible heaviness in her stomach and she paced from room to room, knowing that they had to remain married for his part of the business deal. Plus, Erik wouldn't give up the love he had for his unborn child. These thoughts that ran through her head as she tried to reassure herself of the situation didn't make her feel any better. They just made her feel worse, knowing that Erik didn't love her. She was just there, as his wife, making him seem more normal to the outside world.

Seeing the lightning light up the front hall, she heard the clatter of horseshoes on the driveway. Scrambling into the kitchen, she quickly took her seat at the table and waited. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she heard the key quietly in the lock to the back door leading into the kitchen. Erik was surprised to see the kitchen light on and Anna sitting at the table sipping on her tea.

"Good evening, or shall I say, good morning?" She said in a fake, friendly way. Erik didn't know what to do, he had been caught. The one woman who has the power to take yet another child of his away from him, sat there in front of him as he snuck in his own house. He didn't know what to say to her, so he glanced at her and walked through the kitchen to the front closet where he removed his hat and cloak.

"Erik, please, just… admit to me where you have been." He closed his eyes at the sound of her voice. He felt so guilty for betraying her, but he felt even worse because she figured it out. Walking quietly back into the kitchen, he sat down across from her.

"It's not what you think." He said quietly. He vowed to himself that he would never lie to a woman that he cared so much about, but he realized he was about to break that vow right now.

"Anna, I have something I need to tell you, and it's the reason why I went to see Christine tonight. You are an intelligent woman, and so I know that after what I have to tell you, you will be more understanding to what I am about to say."

"Please don't flatter me by telling me that I'm intelligent, just get on with what it is you want to say." He took in a big breath and released it before going on.

"Christine revealed something to me yesterday. As you know, on my last day of seeing her, I was the one who took her virginity, well she now has a son, Charles who is 11 years old and he is my son. I just found this out, and the reason I left so late was because for Charles' sake, we don't want to reveal it just yet. He deserves a life without any complications, so we talked tonight and decided what would be best, for him." Anna sat silently as she tried to take all of this information in. She didn't know what to say or think. She just sat silent.

"Anna, I know you're surprised, just as surprised as I was when I found out. But I didn't tell you right away because I needed the time to process the information myself."

"So, what did you and her talk about tonight? Does her husband or your son know?" Anna asked finally.

"Nobody knows except the three of us. I told Christine that I was going to tell you because you were my wife and I had to." _Damn, I lied to her again! Why is it all of a sudden so easy to lie to my wife and vow against myself?_ His mind screamed at him but he was able to keep a straight face at her.

She sat thoughtful again and thought about her child that was coming soon.

"What about our child?" She finally asked quietly.

"Our child is still our child and always will be. Nothing is going to change Anna, everything is going to remain exactly the same."

"Exactly?" She asked.

"Exactly." He answered. That disappointed her. She was hoping for more, to finally have a real family based on love. The things that he said to her the other night, did he really mean them? Or was it just to keep her quiet and content. Why couldn't the damn Vicomte stay in France? Why did he have to move his family here and invade on hers? She hated Christine and she hated the entire de Chagny family that lived in the city.

"What are you planning on doing about your son?" She asked.

"I don't know, Christine and I talked about it and we don't want to mess up his childhood, especially with him just arriving here and being a foreigner. We decided we wouldn't tell him just yet, but we would let him figure it out on his own and then answer his questions when he starts questioning. He knows I once knew his mother and he also knows that I have a wife and a child coming." Anna sighed a little bit of relief and was content that her husband didn't have an affair. At least, she hoped he didn't. But she didn't have any choice but to take his word for it. Standing up from the table, she took her cup and saucer and put it in the sink.

"I'm going back to bed." She said looking at him still sitting at the table. Walking past him, she gave a squeeze on his shoulder and continued down the hall and up the stairs. He put his head in his hands and thought about the terrible mess he was in, and yet, he still loved Christine and she still loved him. But unfortunately, they just couldn't be together. And even though he instigated seeing her and becoming intimate with her again, he knew that it would be the last time that would happen. He had a wife now, and he couldn't give up his responsibilities he had to his already established family. But he knew that nothing would be able to keep him from his son as well.


End file.
